Heart of Mine
by Sunshine8
Summary: Another songfic about Ron and Hermione...this time Ron's thinking about something which is changing inside his heart...
1. Thinking about you

Ok, now I'm becoming a songfics writer! Yup! I hope you like this!

As always, Harry Potter and his friends belong to JK Rowling, and the song is 'Heart of mine', by Bob Dylan.

_Heart of mine, be still_

_You can play with fire but you'll get the bill._

_Don't let her know,_

_Don't let her know yhat you love her._

_Don't be a fool, don't be blind_

_Heart of mine._

Ron stood under the tree, drinking peacefully his drink. From where he stood he could see the little party in the garden of The Burrow, while everyone was doing something. He could see his mother, occasionally coming out of the door taking biscuits and sweets; he could see his father, smiling from ear to ear and enjoying his birthday party while talking with Penelope Light, Percy's fiancee; he could see Fred and George, laughing like fools because of the last trick to the poor Percy, who kept walking with a giant 'KICK ME' beside his back; he could see Harry smiling and talking with Ginny near the table; and he could see Hermione. The most gorgeous creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. She was wonderful, as always, and was talking with Ginny and Harry, sitting on a chair. Damn, if she was beautiful. She was dressed with a white and short tank top and a pair of jeans, and her brown and long hair were down till her back. Harry said something that had to be funny, cause the two girls burst out laughing. God, if he loved that smile, and that laugh…

_Heart of mine, go back home,_

_You got no reason to wander, you got no reason to roam._

_Don't let her see, don't let her see you need her._

_Don't put yourself over the line,_

_Heart of mine._

Ron had to smile. That girl had grown wonderful through tha ages. She was just a little girl when they had left Hogwarts, and now, at the age of 24, she was the most beautiful girl in the magic world. But she was also his best friend. Of course, she was _mainly _his best friend. But if he was going to say that this was the only way he saw her, like a little sister or something, then that could be a big lie. He had stayed with so many girls, and had never, ever loved anyone else like he loved her. Mostly because nobody of them were beautiful, loving, caring and damn clever like her. They couldn't take the comparison, and they knew. They knew before he even realized the truth. That he was madly in love with his best friend.

_Heart of mine, go back where you've been,_

_It'll only be trouble for you if you let her in._

_Don't let her hear,_

_Don't let her hear you want her._

Hermione shook her head smiling, hair flying everywhere. God, if he was wishing to hold her, and kiss her sensless, and touch her…Every night he spent awake, he dreamed of her. Of them togheter. Of them making love. Harry was right, he was becoming mad. Yes, he was mad. Mad of her. He spent hours simply watching her; while she was reading, or writing, or working, or laughing…she was always gorgeous. She had a strong temper, and they still fought furiously, and God knows how he didn't end up taking her by the shoulders and kissing her until she was pleading for breath. This was becoming a sort of obsession, but such a wonderful obsession. But he didn't know how to talk to her about this. Expecially with her fucking stupid boyfriend around.

_Don't let her know she's so fine,_

_Heart of mine._

_Don't let her know,_

_Don't untie the ties that bind_

_Give you an inch and you'll take a mile_

Adam Logan, a stupid deputy Chancellor of the Ministry of the Magic, was the luckiest man in the world, cause he was with her. They worked togheter, and he was in love with her since he saw her the first time. Ron grunted at this. Harry and him had always been protective towards Hermione, but they had both to admit this Adam was ok, and she loved him. And he loved her. Too bad neither of them loved the other as Ron loved his best friend. Every time he saw her with him, he felt his heart cringe. He was rude with him, and Hermione didn't like this. She wanted him to go along with his boyfriend. Man, if only he could talk to her about how much he loved her…but what if she said no? What if she wanted to keep on going as best friends? He couldn't do this, not anymore. He loved her. He wanted her. He needed her. He would give her all his heart, not just a piece of it as with the other girls. She was Hermione, there was no way to love her just a little bit. And now he knew. He knew that he would accept Harry's suggestion. This was the time of actions. This was the right time. And now he felt he had to be strong and keep on staying with her until that damn Adam would go away from her life. He knew that this was just a matter of time, they weren't doing great lately and Hermione was becoming tired. And then… then he would talk to her. No matter what. _Hold on, _he said to himself, and with a little smile he joined his family in the party. _You and me will be soon togheter, my love._

_Don't let yourself fall,_

_Don't let yourself stumble,_

_Heart of mine._

Ok, I know…you want them togheter; me too, but take this easy. This is just a songfic. No one knows what's going to happen next, and…I left this here cause perhaps I may find another song and write the sequel… Let me know what do you think about! Review!

Sunshine


	2. You won't mstake again

Oh my gosh! What a wondeful reviews for both my songfics! I'm so glad I've took the inspiration for the promised second chap of this story…hope you like it! 

Ok, let's go on with the 'I don't know anything here' speech, I think we've all mesmerized, don't we? Oh, and the song this time is All I have to give, by Backstreet Boys.

_I don't know what he does to make you cry,_

_But I'll be there to make you smile._

Ron knocked twice on Hermione's door. It was quite late, and he even thought she was sleeping, but then the door opened and she stood there, with puffy red eyes. She was wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of blue pants, and had her hair picked up in a ponytail.

"Hey, someone is a bit drunk or what?" he tried.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?"

"I was passing here." He said, turning serious. "What's up, baby?"

Hermione opened her door and let him in. He closed the door beside his back while she went to the kitchen, and resumed washing some dishes and glasses.

He bit his lip. Something had certainly gone wrong. "Love?"

"Mh?" she simply replied, without turning.

"Is this just an impression…or something is wrong here?"

She turned off the water and kept giving him her back, putting her hands on the sink. "I just broke up with Adam." She said, and then sniffled.

He had to hide a grin, and swallowed hard. "Oh, honey…come here." He took her hand and let her relax in his arms. She embraced him and hid her face in his muscular chest. He kissed her head and molded her shoulders, feeling her tense under his touch. He then realized she was crying.

_I don't have a fancy car,_

_To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles_

_I don't care if he buys you nice things_

_Does his gifts come from the heart? _

He let her cry hard, and said nothing. He knew her too well…she didn't want to be cheered up, she just wanted to cry out her rage, and her pain. He swore to himself that fucking Adam would pay for this later. No one could make her cry. Eventually she laid her head up and they went to sit in front of the fireplace in her sitting room.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he said.

She took a deep breath. "He came here tonight and talked to me about his new promotion. He said he had to leave soon England for Sweden, and wanted me to go with him."

_Bastard._ "So he got angry when you said no, the shit." He nodded.

"It wasn't only this." She said in a whisper. "He said I wasn't going cause I didn't want to leave you."

He look directly into her eyes. "That holy shit doesn't even understand what friendship means." He said, but he never left her gaze.

She had to look away. Those blue eyes…usually so unreadable, and now strangely so clear…_don't do this to me, Ron…not now…_

He sat nearer her and took her hand between his larger ones. "All his money and fashion made him feel like a fucking Superman, the jackass. Baby, I know you loved him, but you have to admit it, he was becoming rather a pain in the ass lately."

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "I know. But…it still hurts."

He passed an arm around her shoulders. "It's ok, love. Cry all the night, if you want. I'll be here for you."

_I don't know, but if you were my girl_

_I'd make it so we'd never be apart._

_But my love is all I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I can live_

_I wish I could give the world to you…_

_But love is all I have to give…_

Hermione closed her eyes and hinaled his scent: coffee, and the cool hair of the night. His wondeful scent. He was always there for her. Even if he was a famous auror, and a man full of women around him, he always found the time to stay with her. 

"You know…" she murmured. "In some way I feel…free now."

"That guy was so jelous of you, it's normal." He said with a smile. "Now you and I can go to the restaurant togheter without him showing all at once from under the table."

They both grinned at this. "He was jelous of you more than he was of Harry."

_I bet he was. _"Was he?"

"Yeah…he didn't like the way I look at you, and viceversa."

Ron took a deep breath. _Come on, Weasley, you can do it! Damn, you go around all the day killing death eaters, and now you can't talk to your best friend?!_

She stood up sitting on the loor, peering intently into his eyes. Her eyes seemed trying to find the truth on their own.

_When you talk does it seem he's not _

_Even listening to a word to say?_

_That's ok, babe, just tell me your problems_

_I'll try my best to kiss them all away_

_Does he leave when you need him the most?_

_Does his friends get all your time?_

She swallowed hard. "Ron…" she hesitated. "I…well…"

He didn't say anything, just let his han caress lightly her cheeck. This simple touch was fire for both of them. She closed her eyes, and he moved nearer her face, until their legs were touching and their noses were only inches apart.

"He wasn't the one for you, Hermione. I hated him." He said softly. "And he was damn right about us."

His gaze slowly travelled down till her soft and rosy lips. He could never be tired of imagine how good they would taste. He looked directly into her eyes and saw a lot of things…confusion, and desire. She peered at him and then at his lips. He was nearing her, and she could bet her heart was pounding hard in her chest. This was Ron! Her best friend! The brother she had never had! _Sure, make fun of yourself, girl. You want him badly. This is why dumping Adam wasn't so painful at all._

"Ron…" she whispered slowly. "…what's happening to us?…"

He encircled her waist with an arm. "The best thing of our lives." And with that, he kissed her. This wasn't just a kiss. This was _the_ kiss, and now she couldn't understand how she had lived without ever been kissed this way. This was simply amazing…kissing Ron was like feeling warm and peaceful in your own home, and at the same time it was overwhelming because of the explosion of hidden passion that was showing up now. He was giving all of himself in that kiss, she could sense it, and this was more incredible at all. She passed her arms around his neck and he held her tight against him, the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest pushed him over the edge and the kiss became deeper and deeper, till they were both gasping for breath. He was forced to leave her mouth for a moment, but he kept on kissing her neck, while she arched it to give him more access. This was simply…incredible.

_Baby please…I'm on my knees_

_Praying for the day that you'll be mine_

_Hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more inside_

_All the money in the world could never add up to all the love_

_I have inside…I love you_

_And I will give it to you_

She forced herself to open her eyes and took his face between her hands. "…Ron…please…" she panted.

He looked into her eyes, trying not to kiss her in that moment. "…Hermione, you're driving me crazy…" he whispered in his sexy, deep voice.

She felt a shiver run down her back. "If this is just a moment, it has to stop here, cause for me it's not a funny joke, ok?" she said tense, running a hand through her hair.

He smiled and kissed her nose. "This is not a joke, love. This is true."

She looked at him anxious. "I'm…I'm afraid. I don't want to lose you, never."

He grinned. "This isn't going to happen. I intend to be with you for a very long time…do you mind?"

"No…but how did this…"

"No, don't ask me why." He interrupted her. "I don't know how or when, but now I know I'm madly in love with you. And there's nothing I'd love more than you. Believe me."

She smiled, while her eyes began to water. "This is so amazing…Adam was so damn right…" she caressed his hair. "I don't look at you like I look at Harry. You're special to me."

He smiled and neared her mouth again, but she hesitated a moment. "This is a huge thing, Ron…do you think we'll make it?"

He caressed her hands. "I love you, and this is all I need to start this new thing with you."

She smiled and embraced him tight. "I love you too, now I know it…God, I was blind…I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

He held her tighter. "You won't. I won't let you." And with this, he kissed her sensless, while outside began to snow.

_All I can give, all I can give_

_Everything I have is for you_

_But love is all I have to give_

Ok, evrybody is happy, now? I am!! Yup! Review, please! And thanks to everyone that liked my stories! I love you all!

Sunshine


End file.
